


Labor Day

by Muserobbin



Series: Where Does the Good Go [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bed & Breakfast, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muserobbin/pseuds/Muserobbin
Summary: Peter lives with his aunt who owns a quaint little bed and breakfast in a quiet seaside town in Maine. Tony stays for two weeks around Labor Day. The time they have together is fleeting, but Peter will never forget his first love. This series follows their lives after their fateful meeting at La Mer.Part 1: Labor Day of the 3 part series, Where Does the Good Go, is completed. I plan to post twice a week from here on out.Part 2: Refractory is now completed.Part 3: Where does the good go? is about halfway completed.(Inspired by Tumbler Starker Prompt #61Peter lives with his aunt who owns a quaint little bed and breakfast in a quiet seaside town in Maine. Tony stays for the weekend during a business conference. The time they have together is fleeting, but Peter will never forget his first love.)I've changed the prompt to suit my interests as seen above.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Where Does the Good Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. The Businessman

Tony Stark hadn’t had a vacation in 15 years. Considering the current events: Pepper had left almost a year ago, and Steve had left three months ago, he figured he could use some time away to sort himself out. He had been avoiding doing so, but he sensed that he was headed for a mental breakdown if he didn’t just stop. Put a pin in now.

He sighed, running a hand over his face. Everything had gone to shit. The best personal assistant and partner he had was gone. His lover had left for a competing company. 

Goddam, he needed a vacation.

He stopped beside Okoye’s desk leaning on an elbow. She didn’t look up at first, ignoring his presence while typing. He and Okoye had a brief fling before Pepper and before Okoye had married. It had involved pulling her skirt up on his desk while she played Little Miss Secretary and he preferred to be called sir. After five minutes of being ignored, he gestured with his hand,

“What are you working on anyway, the current state of affairs?”

“I was hoping,” she said as she typed, “That if I ignored you long enough, you would go away.”

“Well, that’s no way to treat your boss.”

“You’re not standing there for anything work-related.”

“How do you know?”

“You only stand there when you need something personal or if you’re bored.”

“How’s T’Challa?”

She sighed in exasperation, “What do you want?”

“The name of that B&B you went.”

“Why?” 

“I’m going on vacation.”

Then, Okoye actually started laughing at him. “You? On vacation?” She continued laughing and turned completely serious. “Pics or it didn’t happen.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Alright stop hassling me. What’s the name?”

She wrote the name on the sticky pad, “Here.”

“La Mer,” Tony read. 

“Yes, and be kind to them. None of that bullshit,” she warned him pointing at him with a stern look. “It’s just some kid and his aunt. The husband died a few years ago in a car wreck. They’re sweet people. Now, go away. I’m busy.”

“I was actually hoping you could do the scheduling part.”

She sighed. “Okay, how long?”

“I was thinking... two weeks?”

“Two weeks?! Tony Stark is going on vacation for two weeks?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get too excited. No office parties just cause the dear ole boss is gone.”

“Oh, I’m already planning. Anyway, I doubt you’ll last the weekend.”

Tony held a hand to his chest, “I’m hurt.”

“Okay, two weeks,” she said though her facial expression said it was a crock of shit. “When are you leaving?”

“Friday.”

“You have a business meeting Saturday.”

“So, cancel it.”

“I’m sure Colonel Rhodes would not be too happy if you cancelled this one.”

He sighed, pinching his nose. Rhodey would look bad if he cancelled which would mean a visit which he didn’t want to deal with right now. “Okay, fine. Sunday.”

“Sunday it is.” She googled the B&B and picked up the phone.

Faintly, he could hear, “Thank you for calling La Mer…”

He walked away, hands in his pockets wondering how he was going to last two weeks of fishing in a small tourist town.

He felt like a bat out of hell at first.

God, New York traffic was a bummer. It was past noon by the time he got out of the city and onto the interstate. This put him arriving around dinner time. He rolled the windows down and let the warm air hit his face, something he hadn’t done in a long time. The stereo was blaring AC/DC as he crossed the border into Maine. He noticed the air was getting slightly cooler the farther North he drove. Not bad. Still could get some sun in late August and early September.  
He exited off the interstate and took a highway through a forested area with occasional glimpses of rocky coastline and the ocean beyond that was gorgeous especially at this time of evening. He had about an hour left on the road. It hadn’t been bad at all. Quite enjoyable. The highway eventually ended, and he turned onto a street which led to a bridge which led to a small key. 

It was Sunday evening when Mr. Stark arrived, two weeks after his 17th birthday. He was a hot shot businessman from New York seeking to close a deal in the area, probably for real estate purposes. Or so Peter assumed. Whatever the reason, the businessman had chosen a bed and breakfast called La Mer on the coast of Maine. The B&B had been passed down through the Parker family eventually landing in the arms of Peter’s Aunt May. The Parker family wasn’t known for its luck, but it was known for its quaint B situated on the shore of a small key. The key was a tourist hotspot during the summer and stayed full. There were only six beds in the entire residence aside from the private quarters that he and his aunt inhabited. The businessman had requested the best room. They usually reserved this room for honeymooners, but as it was heading towards the off season, the room was free. 

Although the B was small, the six beds brought a generous number of guests who each had their own colorful requests to keep the Parker’s busy. As the season was beginning to die down, the Parkers had gladly agreed to host the businessman for the two weeks he had requested. Most did not stay so long, but all were welcome. Despite it being late August, the air had been hot and humid that day with a rain shower that brought even more moisture. Peter was very much looking forward to the off season when they would have the random guest or two for the weekend alone.  
In anticipation of the businessman’s arrival, Peter found himself last minute checking and rechecking the room. Fluffing a pillow and making sure windows were sealed so the rain showers in the night wouldn’t seep in. A car door slammed. A man was pulling luggage out of the trunk of his white sports car which seemed out of place in the driveway of La Mer. When he straightened, Peter noted the fine suit which had been wrinkled from the drive most likely. The tie had been loosened as well showing the businessman’s impatience with appearances at the end of the day. Peter too could be inpatient with appearances, but he had a role to play.

He quickly exited and locked the door of the room and bounded down the stairs two at a time to meet the guest. The businessman was standing in the foyer of the house clutching his luggage in one hand and shaking Aunt May’s with the other. Peter attempted to be more graceful about his entrance but ended up coming to an abrupt stop beside his aunt.

“This is Peter. He was just checking on your room. Say hello to Mr. Stark.”

“Hello,” Peter said with a small wave.

The businessman smiled politely and extended a hand to Peter. 

He sized up the hand then shook it adjusting his grip once he felt the looseness of the other’s, clearly a friendly handshake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Tony, though. I plan to have a very informal couple of weeks. In fact, I would love to change into something more weather appropriate.”

Peter noted the softness of the older man’s hand and his gentle smile. “Of course, Mr. Stark- I mean Tony. I’ll take your bag if you’ll follow me.”

Peter carried it easily up the stairs having done this for several years now. He tried not to show any form of struggles as he approached the second floor. Although still manageable, Stark’s suitcase was by far the heaviest he had carried. How many outfits did the man need? Peter wondered if he knew they had a washer and dryer for guests. He unlocked the door and swept his arm in a grand gesture. When Tony had gone ahead, he let his arm fall with a loud slap to his leg as he grimaced at Tony’s back before heaving the luggage on top of a chest at the end of the bed.

“I’ll change now.” Tony said with a polite smile and inclination of his head suggesting for Peter to leave.

As he walked past the businessman to the door, a bill was slipped into his hand. 

“Sorry. I’ve never been a light packer.”

“Thanks.” Peter muttered before closing the door behind him and galloping back down the stairs. He’d only received a few tips in his lifetime and each time it felt out of pity.

“Poor boy has to work for his aunt.”

“Poor boy lost his parents.”

“Poor boy lost his uncle.”

“Poor boy,” Peter said aloud to himself as he pocketed the money, a large sum. He’d use it later that week to maybe buy MJ an ice cream.

He entered the kitchen through the secret door under the stairs.

“Watcha cookin Aunt May?” Peter inquired as he hopped up onto a bar stool. He rested a chin in his hand. His aunt currently had her head practically in the steamer on the stove which could only mean that the billionaire had requested lobster.

“He requested lobster, didn’t he?” He was in the mood for some guest gossip already.

“No, I offered.” His Aunt replied. “He actually didn’t want me to go to any trouble.”

“Hmmm,” Peter drummed his fingers along the bar counter. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Aunt May jumped, dropping her tongs into the steamer. They weren’t used to their guests seeking them out in the kitchen. Tony was standing in the doorway waiting for an invitation. He too knew this area was almost as off limits as their private quarters. Aunt May never minded this kind of thing though. She had always been an entertainer.

“Come in, have a seat.”

Peter got up and began pulling a chair out, but Tony gestured with his hand for Peter to stop and simply climbed onto the stool next to him. He noted the considerable difference a change of clothes had on the man. He was now wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He still had an expensive air about him as far as the sleek haircut and the finely trimmed beard. He’d left an expensive silver watch on his left wrist which Peter could only assume was worth the Audi if not more. But, overall, he seemed likeable.

“So, Peter, what do you like to do around here?” The man rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder which he attempted to subtlety shrug off. 

“Mostly hang out with my friends. We go to the beach, play basketball.”

“What do you do when you’re not spending time with them?”

Aunt May chose this moment to jump in the conversation, “Peter loves to read.”

“That’s great.” It sounded mocking to Peter’s ears. No doubt the dude was a partier. “What do you read?”

“Eh you know. Just the good stuff I guess.”

Tony nodded, content with that. Peter let Aunt May take over the conversation for the most part only observing. He was a watcher. He had to observe the person first before deciding if he wanted to invest in conversation. Better to not get too committed until proven trustworthy.

God, he was so screwed. The kid liked to go to the beach, play basketball, and read. Clearly the kid was a star nephew. He probably had straight A’s and several scholarships to any school of his liking. 

The kid looked skinny, but Tony could feel the muscle underneath the shirt. The kid was strong, but not in the meathead at the gym kind of way. Not the Steve way. Steve? Why would I compare him to Steve? 

Back in his room. he looked out the window where Peter was doing pool maintenance. Christ, he was the pool boy, too. Maybe he should just leave now. Before he did anything. There was no way that kid was straight. 

But he could see the looks on their faces when he didn’t come down for breakfast then discovering his car was gone. No, he couldn’t do that to them. Okoye’s words went through his head.

He puffed out a breath as Peter bent to scoop out some dead leaves, “None of that bullshit.”

Sometime in the night, he became extremely thirsty. He tiptoed over to his door and cracked it. The house was very still as he was the only guest. He remembered the kid’s parents and uncle had passed. Did he even believe in ghosts? The hallway and stairs were lit with nightlights. He crept down, stairs creaking in protest.  
Through the kitchen window, he could see the water beyond the pool. The moon was bright that evening illuminating his reflection in the window. He looked tired, bags under his eyes, skin worn. He hoped he would be able to sleep that night and wake up refreshed. 

On the way back to the stairs he passed the entryway table. A book he hadn’t noticed before was laying on its surface. ‘Guestbook’. He opened it and flipped through the pages. There were various photos of people and the area, some of them including the Parkers. He recognized a young May and Peter in the earlier photos. There were recurring faces that he guessed were the uncle and even earlier, the parents. They were a handsome pair. Hell, the whole family was handsome even the aunt, and especially, the kid. 

Feeling intrusive, Tony closed the book and took his water glass upstairs.


	2. Watching You Watch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter "accidentally" sees more than he's supposed to...

The next morning was a perfect beach day despite the late season. He knew before he opened his curtain that the businessman would be down at the pool taking in the sun. The weather decided after all to hold off the impending autumn chill for an indefinite amount of time. Beyond their pool, Peter could make out the early beach goers looking for their last fix before the weather changed for good. There were the usual elderly power walkers as well as the young dedicated runners moving along the sand. A few moms from the area were laying out their bundle of necessities while the kids ran around getting grains of sand into the freshly painted sunscreen. 

Peter stretched and decided to check out what May was up to downstairs. He found her in the foyer of the main house where she was conversing with someone on the telephone. There were various breakfast items laid out on the buffet in the dining room. He plucked a few favorites and went outside to the loungers where Tony sunbathed. He chose a table behind the lounger so he could observe the man without being observed himself. The businessman was fiddling with his phone. There were muffin rappers and fruit peels scattered across his table as well as an empty coffee mug. When Peter was finished with his own breakfast, he stopped by Tony’s table to collect his remains using this moment as an opportunity to strike up a conversation.

“Did you sleep well?” Peter inquired.

Tony looked up from his phone and stared at Peter as if trying to process that there was in fact someone talking to him.

“Hey, kid,” Tony greeted.

Peter smiled tightly assuming the man had important affairs which is why he couldn’t be bothered with the inquiry as to how his night had been. He dropped off the remnants of breakfast before heading back out the side door. There was a pathway that led behind the pool out to the road. Tony had dawned a pair of blue tinted sunglasses which didn’t hide the fact he was watching Peter.

“I’m going to the store,” he called out to Aunt May as he passed.

He waved to Tony who looked down quickly. Weirdo.

He happily made his way down the road calling out greetings to the various residents of the key as well as the visitors. Further down the hill was the historic district with the old houses similar to the B except they were currently inhabited by single families. This was Peter’s favorite part of the walk because the trees were full grown and shaded the road offering a respite from the rays. The store was situated on the corner of downtown. He greeted the regular cashier and made small talk while picking out his usual orange soda. The doorbell chimed as some tourists entered tracking in sand with them. Peter picked up one of the postcards, pretending to admire the lighthouse on the front. He exchanged a knowing glance with the cashier sharing a private joke. He paid and took the opposite way home as he usually did.

The key was a circle, so it was an equal distance back to La Mer. He stuck to the rim of the sidewalk as there were less trees there. The basketball court was empty at this time due to the early hour. No one his age was out yet. Peter’s friends had all gone away to college while he had taken a gap year to figure out exactly what he wanted to do with his life. He was taking two classes online to finish his general education credits. Now that the time off was upon him, he was afraid he would just laze it away. He thought maybe he would do some volunteer work or write a novel. So far, none of those things had happened. 

When he reached the B&B, he took the same path behind the swimming pool. Tony wasn’t there which left Peter a little disappointed. He had been wanting another opportunity to strike up a conversation. Peter followed the sound of music to the kitchen where May was preparing lunch.

“Where’s Tony?”

“He said he had to go to town for some business.” Peter frowned. 

“That’s weird. I didn’t see his car out.”

“He walked.” 

He hadn’t pegged the businessman as one to walk especially in this heat. “Huh.”

There was no sign of Tony for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Peter vocalized his worry that the man had drowned or gotten lost. May simply shrugged it off reminding the boy he was in town for business. The pair ate dinner alone on the back patio and watched as the clouds of yet another storm rolled in. Later, Peter swung aimlessly on the bench swing with a book and a bowl of ice cream. Tony’s car had disappeared around midday. He had somehow managed to come and go without their knowledge. 

Peter grabbed the extra set of keys while May watched TV in the den. He headed through the quiet main house and up the stairs not wanting to alert May. The businessman’s belongings were in fact still present indicating he hadn’t left for good. He was just out for the day. The suit Tony had worn the previous day was laid neatly on the back of the desk chair. He tiptoed over to it and ran his fingers along the expensive fabric admiring the soft threads. Carefully, not wanting to scratch the threading, he pulled the clothing up to his nose breathing in the scent of the man. There was a mixture of cologne and sweat as well as just him.

A car door slammed then another one followed. Tony was back, but there was someone with him. A young man Peter didn’t recognize draped an arm around Tony’s shoulder as they stumbled towards the main entrance. Peter arched an eyebrow at the pair in confusion. Only when they started up the stairs did Peter remember the fact that he was in Tony’s room. He quickly leapt into the closet. 

He could faintly hear Tony’s voice get closer. “Don’t worry just some kid and his aunt. They live in a separate area of the house.”

Some kid. Asshole.

“Hope they don’t mind a little noise,” said the other.

The door opened with a bang, and the pair sloppily stumbled through in a desperate embrace of hands grabbing at each other’s clothing. Peter wanted to close his eyes or at least do the decent thing and reveal himself. But he didn’t. He watched as each item of clothing was discarded and the younger man dropped to his knees and pulled Tony’s dick into his mouth. Tony held the man’s head there as he thrust his hips, eyes slipping shut. A moan came from his lips. Peter watched the whole thing play out, and only when it was over did he notice his own raging hard on. 

When the pair finished, they headed in the direction of the shower. Peter used this moment to sneak away. The tie Tony had worn that evening was laying on the floor. He probably wouldn’t miss it. 

Back in his room, he brought every breath back to life with his own. Tony’s moans were his own. He sucked on his fist pretending he was the one pleasuring the older man while simultaneously stroking himself. He tied the tie around his neck and draped the ends over his face. Tony’s scent swirled around his brain as he drifted in and out of sleep. A few hours later, he hid the tie under his pillow on the off chance May came in his room.

The following morning, Peter stayed in his room a little longer than usual. He hoped to steer clear of the businessman so he wouldn’t have to look him in the eye. He would only blush which would surely send the wrong message. A blush might insinuate a crush. What it really meant was Peter had seen the man in his most vulnerable and private state and had pleasure from it. Of course, though, that wasn’t meant to be. When Peter saw the man get up from his lounge chair and head inside, he thought he would avoid crossing paths. 

Instead as he crept along the path that led by the pool and into the kitchen, Tony’s voice stopped him. “Hey, kid.”

Peter jumped a foot high and immediately the blood rushed to his cheeks. He was relieved that Tony had just continued walking, however. He mumbled a hello back although it was inaudible at that point. He watched Tony take the cobble steps two at a time down to the beach. May was in the kitchen chopping vegetables for lunch.

“You wake up later and later,” she teased him. Peter sat down at the bar and nibbled at a muffin.

“I think Tony’s gay.”

May didn’t look up from her chopping. She didn’t seem phased by this piece of information. She just hummed in acknowledgment.

“I didn’t really peg him for that type.”

“And what type would that be?” May asked curiously.

After a moment of consideration: “Well his suitcase was a bit heavy. He likes his clothes.”

May hummed again. 

“MJ says you can tell by the way someone walks.”

“Can you?” May responded absentmindedly.

“I don’t see it though.”

“Well maybe he’s bi. What does it matter anyway?” A hint of annoyance had crept into his aunt’s voice. May very rarely participated in gossip about their guests out of respect. 

“Guess it doesn’t. Anyway, I’m going to the store.”

“Peter,” May called, “Don’t be so small minded.” It wasn’t often May chastised him and when she did, it was only the important things.

“It was just an observation.”

She smiled fondly, shaking her head. 

Peter immediately noticed Tony outside with the store owner looking at the containers of bait for sale. The two were deep in conversation about fishing as the owner was attempting to depart a vast wealth of knowledge upon the businessman. Peter waited around in the back of the store flipping through magazines until Tony had bought his bait. He quickly paid and jogged to catch up.

“Hey, kid,” Tony greeted with a genuine smile. Peter cracked open his drink and took a long appreciative sip. He wiped the excess liquid from his lips as Tony watched this with an amused expression and gratefully obliged when offered a sip of the sparkling citrus beverage. 

“So, you like to fish?”

“I’m not sure yet actually.”

Peter debated whether he should offer to help the businessman in this endeavor or if it would be more satisfying to watch the struggle. “I can teach you if you want,” he heard himself offer. There goes the afternoon’s entertainment.

Tony smiled sheepishly. “If it’s not too much trouble?”

“Nah., I don’t mind. But we’ll have to wait till the evening. That’s when the best bites happen.”

He supposed the man seemed trustworthy enough at this point to allow conversation. Besides, if he waited any longer, the man would be gone before he knew it. 

“I’m taking Tony fishing later,” Peter announced at lunch. The businessman had decided to join them today.

“That’s right,” Tony confirmed.

There was a light pattering noise that made itself apparent, most likely a leak somewhere in the house. It had rained the night before.

“What is that noise?” May looked around her then around the room then back at the pair sitting across from her.

Tony held up his hands in defense, “Don’t look at me.”

May went into the living room to discover what was making the noise.

“I suppose it’s like the ticking crocodile isn’t it? Time is chasing after all of us.”

Peter looked at the man in confusion trying to figure out where he had heard that. The smirk that was on Tony’s face gave Peter a sense of dread. It seemed there was some joke he was supposed to be understanding, but he was completely lost. May came back in confirming that it was indeed a leak on the porch hitting a beach pale.

After lunch, Peter helped May around the house, tidying up here and there. He decided that he was looking forward to taking Tony out to the pier even if nothing mildly embarrassing occurred on the tourist’s part. Besides, it would give Peter a chance to point out the fact that he knew about Tony’s tryst the night before. It would give the two a secret to share.

A chilly breeze pushed against the pair as they made their way down the pier out to Peter’s favorite fishing spot. He explained the basics of saltwater fishing to Tony who listened with his ear tilted towards Peter’s voice trying to catch the sound waves over the waves of the ocean behind them. Tony was now set up a little ways away concentrating on his task. 

“I saw you last night,” Peter said. 

He had pondered over how to bring up the subject all afternoon and now was his chance. He looked for any weariness in his expression but there was none. Tony was still looking out to the water, watching and waiting. Maybe he didn’t hear. 

“He looked a little young.”

Tony’s shoulders tensed a little.

Hook, line, and sinker.

He kept his gaze trained on the water unwilling to let the boy derail him. Peter took note of this stubborn gaze as an affirmation that he would later file away among a growing list.  
“Does it bother you?” He finally asked. 

Not at all. Just a concerned party.”

“A concerned party.” Tony repeated like he was feeling the temperature of the words in his mouth. “I don’t think he minded.”  
“I suppose not,” Peter shrugged. 

“How old are you again?”

“Seventeen,” Peter responded, straightening his back.

When Peter returned to his room that night, there were three things he noticed.

One: The old copy of Peter Pan had been pulled out.

Two: The tie was bookmarking a page.

Three: There was a divot in the covers like someone had been lying there.

His heart raced. Tony knew he had been in his room, and after Peter’s admission tonight, it was possible he knew Peter had seen the act itself.

That wasn’t all. The faintest pencil mark underlined a few words.

Oh, the cleverness of me!

Tony was making fun of Peter in what he thought had been cleverness, but he had left the tie. He wanted Peter to have it. Or maybe he felt sorry for him pining after some middle-aged man that he could never have. Or Tony was calling himself clever which was definitely a possibility. He was clever to slip in and out of the bedroom and make a reference to what he had done. Tony may have wondered what Peter saw, but the answer would be everything.

Tony immediately knew someone had been in his room. Everything felt off. Like someone had moved his things around. Then there was the tie that was missing. He wouldn’t have noticed had it been any other tie. However, it was the tie that Pepper had given him the last Christmas they had spent together. You want to go through my things? Fine, I’ll go through yours. We’ll play a little game.

After Peter’s admission that evening, Tony knew it had been Peter which was a relief considering what he had done earlier.

It was easy sneaking into the private quarters. The kid and his aunt were busy when he quietly entered that afternoon. The front door was left open. He could at least say he didn’t know and apologize. He opened a few doors before, jackpot! Star Wars Lego, a toy airplane, and books. The tie was hidden in the most obvious of places even peeking out from under the corner of the pillow. 

What should he even do? Take it back? Wear it again so Peter knew that he knew his little secret? No, that was harsh. Instead, he tucked it back where he found it. He wasn’t that attached to it anyway. Plus, that would be a little creepy.

He perused through the books on the shelves until he came across one.

Oh, this is too perfect.

Back in his room, he googled one thing.

‘Age of consent in Maine’

He blew out a breath. 16. Thank God. At least if anything happened, it wouldn’t be illegal. Just creepy.

The next day, the kid walked by quickly mumbling a hello, cheeks flushing. He knew Tony had been in his room, and Tony knew he had taken the tie. The embarrassment only deterred the kid for a few hours before he was following Tony around like a puppy.  
It was adorable and only a little annoying.

As time passed, Tony noticed the kid had the most hilarious facial expressions. He knew the kid couldn’t be that perfect. Nobody was that perfect. Peter didn’t have a sincere bone in his body. He would be nice for the sake of being nice. Doing what you’re supposed to do cause you’re supposed to do it. He sensed a major rebellion coming and wondered how Peter had lasted this long without growing an emo haircut and riding a skateboard through the historic district. 

He would sometimes come up with a work-related excuse just to get the kid off his back for a little while. He would go sit in the coffee shop on Maine street, quietly sipping an iced brew and reading the New York City news on his phone. He always found that he missed the kid, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response so far! I have completed part 2 of the series and will be starting part 3 soon. Updates will remain every Saturday for now.


	3. Sunglasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony vibe

Peter was beginning to notice that everyone liked Tony. This drove Peter mad. It was annoying how easily the man was able to strike up a conversation and entirely disconcerting when he would make moves to introduce Tony to someone and he would greet them like an old friend. He had already met them several days before. He didn’t quite know if he wanted to be like Tony or if he wanted to _be_ Tony. 

Without meaning to, he picked up a few of Tony’s mannerisms. He made notes of the things people told him and made sure to check back up on those things in the following days. He never mastered it the way Tony did though. He gave people compliments, but it didn’t have the same effect. It just came back unwanted. It wasn’t even just saying the right thing at the right time. It was saying the wrong thing at the right time which would always come across as funny if Tony said it but rude if Peter said it.

It was almost like a double standard that affected two brothers. One could get away with everything while the other had always been good so there were too many expectations to fulfill. Peter dropped the charade after a couple of days accepting once again that Tony could get away with something because he was Tony. 

The man was also terribly reclusive at times although it didn’t seem to be a bother. He was content with having company and he was content not having company. Oftentimes, Peter would ask if he could join Tony, and the simple reply would come, “If you would like.” But Tony never gave away if he would like Peter to join him. It was so polite it was maddening. Peter wanted to kick himself when Tony asked the same question on the rare occasion and Peter would respond, “I don’t mind at all.” He wanted to return the uninterested words but always answered too quickly, betraying himself.

He had what was called an “infectious” personality which was a word Peter hated because it was overused in actors’ smug descriptions of each other. It also sounded like a disease which was definitely not a word he would use to describe Tony.

Of course, over time, formalities had dropped in the way they do when one gets comfortable. Tony had begun to come to their private quarters to watch television in the evenings when he wasn’t out at night. 

“He’s a nice guy,” May murmured one night after Tony had gone to bed.

Feeling charitable, Peter agreed, “Yeah, he is.”

It seemed Peter was the only one who received the cynical eye of Tony Stark. Maybe it was because Tony saw through it all. He saw through what Peter would pretend to be and pretend to say and pretend to feel. Tony was always the first to catch Peter’s eye if Peter made an insincere remark. Maybe it was their version of a private joke.

Peter had calculated carefully the amount of information he would reveal during each fishing expedition so that the other man would continue to return to him for help. This had worked favorably for a few days. Peter would swoop in at the last minute to portray the protagonist to the other’s narrative. Tony had disappeared one afternoon, and Peter found him on the pier in his favorite fishing spot, without him. Like everything else, fishing had come naturally.

By Labor Day weekend, Tony had created a rhythm. Get up, breakfast, lounge chair, walk to the store which Peter always came with, the three of them would prepare lunch, then Tony would do business in town before returning for dinner. He hadn’t brought a man or woman back to the house since the first night. Peter liked to think it was for his sake or maybe out of respect for Peter and May.

Peter and his aunt were busy the Friday morning before Labor Day. There would be more guests arriving that evening. Tony hadn’t seen a single soul in the house besides him. Sometimes, like the first evening, it was downright creepy

He was in his room dawdling about after lunch. He had thought that he would take a nap, but sleepiness seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind. Peter Parker seemed to be at the forefront these days taking up all his headspace. 

He was lying on his back on the bed, hands folded over his chest when his phone lit up with an incoming call.

‘Rhodey’ and a picture of the man himself, drunk and throwing up double peace signs.

“You have reached Tony Stark, billionaire, pla-”

“Hey, buddy. How’s vaca?” His friend was used to his antics and chose to ignore his one-liner.

He looked out to where Peter was currently sunbathing, chest and stomach muscles on full display, arm thrown over his eyes. He looked like a Greek god.

“Fantastic. What about you? Living the dream?”

“Same old, same old. You know how it is.”

They shot the breeze for a few minutes until Rhodey’s lunch break was over.

When the call ended, he looked out the window again. Peter was still there, on his stomach now, swim trunks pulling tight over his ass.

“Dear God, please help me,” he said as he changed into swim trunks and grabbed a towel.

“Mr. Stark? I mean, Tony?”

 _God don’t do that kid_ , he wanted to say, _You have no idea what that does to me._

They were lounging by the pool, Peter casting glances towards him occasionally. Little did he know, Tony was doing the same. He just had the expensive sunglasses to hide it. Tony’s skin had gotten a nice golden color to it while the kid stayed under an umbrella applying and reapplying sunscreen. The umbrella was Tony’s idea. He noticed when the kid started developing a light pink color while napping, so he pulled the umbrella over to shade him.

“Hmm?” He responded playing idly on his phone.

“I think I like men.”

Tony dropped the phone on his chest and rested his hands behind his head breathing in. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I thought it would interest you.”

“You. Thought it would interest me…” He acted like he had no idea what Peter was talking about, and he felt bad doing so. He didn’t want to mess the kid about. He knew he was toying with his feelings. But he didn’t want to outright tell Peter to leave him alone. 

“Well,” Peter continued, “I think I still like girls though. Women I mean. So, I guess that makes me bi? I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t put a label on it.”

“Yeah, just don’t put a label on yourself,” he said nonchalantly slowly panicking on the inside. “Don’t want to limit yourself too much.”

“Is that how you see yourself? I- I know you probably don’t want to talk about it. I was just thinking about that day when you brought that one man to your room.”

Luckily, May appeared with groceries. 

“Oh, look. It’s your aunt. She looks like she needs help.”

Peter jumped up to take some groceries from her arms. Tony attempted not to stare at his ass in his swim trunks. When they were out of sight, he pulled his sunglasses off and wiped the sweat from under his eyes, desperately scrambling to pull his thoughts together. Peter appeared in the doorway again.

“Hey, Tony!”

He looked up.

“May forgot a few things. I’m gonna go to the store while she starts dinner. Want to come with?”

He was dangling May’s truck keys.

“Yeah, hang on.”

When Tony unlocked his car, Peter’s eyes got really wide.

“Does this mean? Are we going in _this_?”

“If I had known you were this infatuated with my car, I would’ve taken you for a ride sooner.”

He cringed. Did he really have to say ‘infatuated’?

Tony pressed a button to retract the roof.

“Whoa! I’ve never ridden in a convertible before.”

Tony’s heart twinged for the kid. Their upbringings were so different. He did remember the first time his dad had let him drive his convertible though. Well, it was his first time driving any car. The pure rush of being in control of the sleek thing though had been amazing.

AC/DC blared out of the speakers as they tore down the driveway. He could picture the kid’s Aunt May shaking her head from the kitchen right now. He wasn’t showing off. He was just giving the kid a fun experience, a story to tell his friends. Not once had he seen Peter’s friends. Maybe that was why he hung out with Tony all the time. 

He turned the music down and rested an arm on the back of Peter’s seat.

“So, what are your friends up to?”

“Oh, they’re in college. I’m taking a gap year though and taking classes online. I’m already super ahead because of all my AP classes. I’m almost done with my general education credits.”

“Why didn’t you go with them?”

Peter looked out to the trees going past them.

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“I didn’t want to leave May.” Whoa. He had not been expecting that. “I’m the only person she has left. So, I’m just spending some extra time with her to make sure she’s okay.”

He remembered Okoye’s words again. ‘None of that bullshit.’ 

“I did get into MIT, Yale, Harvard, NYU, but they can wait a little while longer.”

What the-

“I’m sorry. I don’t know if I heard you correctly. You got into Yale, Harvard, all those schools yet you’re taking a gap year. Is that right?”

Peter’s shoulders hardened. “I know, I know. I’ve been given the same speech a thousand times. Save it.”

Tony let his hand slip down to the kid’s shoulders massaging them a little. “Relax.”

Peter seemed to do the opposite, tensing up even more and cheeks going pink.

“You’re doing what you have to do, kid. That’s all any of us can do.”

Peter looked up at him from under long lashes. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Anytime.” Tony responded before moving his hand back to the steering wheel, buzzing from the contact.

“Oooh, we should get ice cream,” Peter said practically running over to the frozen section.

The kid already had several extra items in his arms while Tony lugged around a small basket. He was under the impression that they were getting ‘just a few things.’

“Wait,” Tony called. “Is that on the list? I think we should stick to what your aunt wrote.”

Peter turned to him and actually pouted sticking his lip out. Tony stopped in his tracks. Maybe he would buy him the whole store. He kept a stern face though. The kid sighed looking down at the ice cream.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he turned to put the carton back.

“Wait. Hold on. I’ll get it for you,” he found himself saying. 

_What the fuck, Tony_ , one part of his brain said. The other part exclaimed, _It’s just ice cream. Chill._

“Really?” Peter smiled so bright that Tony wanted to pinch his cherub cheeks.

“Yeah, give it here.”

The checkout line was long, and Peter was perusing through various magazines.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to look at them before you buy them,” Tony whispered, looking around anxiously to see if any cashiers had noticed.

“Calm down, Tony. This ain’t New York,” Peter quipped in a terrible fake Southern accent.

“Well, it also ain’t Texas,” Tony said back in an equally terrible accent.

Peter just stared at him for a moment. Slowly he placed a hand over his heart and stuck his ass out, “My word, honey. I ain’t from Texas,” drawled in a woman’s voice looking every inch the gay men he had proclaimed to be by the pool. “I’m from Na’ Orlans.”

It was Tony’s turn to stare. He started laughing after a moment. Peter grinned proudly before putting the magazine back.

He turned to the sunglasses next and tried on every pair checking himself out in the mirror.

“Huh,” he said after a while, “These kinda look like yours.”

He put them on. Oof. He looked good. Damn good. 

“Give ‘em here,” Tony said.

Peter looked confused, but immediately obeyed. Tony dropped them into the basket on his arm. His eyebrows raised at Peter’s sweet expression.

“What?” Tony replied after a moment, uncomfortable.

“Thanks, Tony,” Peter replied sincerely.

“Don’t worry about it.”

In the car, Peter peeled the stickers off his new sunglasses while Tony put the convertible top down. He grabbed the rearview mirror to check himself out. Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything at the fact that he would have to readjust it.

“We match,” Peter commented, giggling.

Was that what it was? Tony suddenly wondered if Peter hung around so much because he didn’t have any male figures left. What if he had been wildly misinterpreting things? But there was the tie incident. Maybe he just had daddy issues. Some Freudian bullshit… What if he had been misinterpreting his own feelings? Maybe he just wanted kids, after all, he was old.

“You wanna drive?” Tony suddenly asked.

Peter’s eyes turned to saucers. “Drive? Like drive your car?”

“Yeah,” Tony said as he unbuckled himself. He started to get out, but a hand on Tony’s arm stopped him.

Peter looked terrified, “What if I wreck it?”

“Pete,” he said, placing an arm on the kid’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Wait!” Peter said, clutching his arm.

Tony remembered that Ben had died in a car crash. He didn’t know how his parents had died. God, what if this was triggering him.

“Pete, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s okay.”

“Um, actually I was wondering if you could just back it up for me. I’m really bad at parking lots. Plus, I’m nervous.”

“Sure thing,” Tony said, relieved that he hadn’t fucked up.

When Peter got in the driver’s seat. He checked his mirrors, readjusting as necessary. 

“How do I look?”

“Damn good,” Tony replied before he could stop himself.

Peter blushed and muttered, “Thanks.”

After a minute of driving, “You do too.”

What?

“Not just right now. But like all the time.”

Tony’s heart was beating faster. This magnificent, young, attractive, human being thought he looked damn good. Dr. Freud, are you there? Screw you, buddy.

“Tony?”

“Yeah?” His mouth was dry.

“I like when you call me Pete.”

The kid was definitely coming onto him. Tony smiled and turned the music on. He sang along with the lyrics thumping his fingers on his knee. He watched Peter as he drove. He met his eyes.

“You sing really good!” He called over the music. 

Tony turned it down a little so they wouldn’t have to shout, “Thanks. I don’t usually sing in front of other people.”

“Neither do I. Makes me nervous. My aunt says I sing good.” Tony resisted the urge to correct his grammar.

“Well?”

“Well what?’

“Sing for me.”

“But I don’t know these songs. Plus, I’m already nervous.”

“You drive so well. You’ll be fine.”

“It’s not the driving,” Peter gritted his teeth together. “You make me nervous.”

Tony didn’t reply but scrolled through stations until he found something poppy. He recognized the song, and Peter did too, humming along.

“Let’s sing together.”

Unsurprisingly, Peter sang beautifully and hit all the notes, even the high ones. Tony looked over impressed and began clapping.

“Shut up,” Peter replied but was smiling to himself.

Peter reached over and gripped Tony’s shoulder the way he had done to Peter earlier. He wanted to melt under the fingers that pushed delicately into his flesh. He turned to smile once more, not bothering to take the hand off. It felt good. God, had he missed touch. He craved it in the form of Peter Parker.

When they returned, there were unfamiliar cars in the driveway. The other guests had arrived for Labor Day. Peter smiled proudly through dinner excited that Tony was getting the full effect of the B in action. He didn’t want the business mogul to think they were some poor family who didn’t know how to run things.

The guests had gathered around the large dining room table while May served dinner and eventually sat down herself. They shared light conversation, history about the B and all the tourist hotspots.

Peter couldn’t help feeling slightly jealous of a blonde who was very clearly giving Tony eyes. He knew he didn’t stand a chance next to the tan long legs and bouncy blonde hair. In another world, he may have been attracted to her himself, but she was making passes at what he considered his. He couldn’t help but feel smug when Tony let her down easy. He liked to think that was for his own benefit, but maybe he was just telling himself stories.

After dinner, the adults gathered for drinks in the living room while Peter gripped his cup of lemonade. When everyone headed outside to the patio to the little fireplace, he went to the kitchen to help May clean up.

Tony appeared at his side an instant later.

“Oh, go enjoy yourself, Tony. Don’t feel obliged to help. You’re a guest, too,” May chastised him.

“No, thank you. I can help Peter if you would like to entertain your guests.”

“Well, I don’t need to be told twice,” she said tossing her towel to the counter and stripping off her apron. “Have fun boys.

When she was gone, Peter nudged Tony with his elbow. “Thanks for that. She really likes entertaining especially after…” He let his voice trail off implying what needed to be said.

“It’s no problem.” Tony nudged him back. He could see what the contact did to the kid because he could feel it playing across his own face, a mirror.

They finished the dishes in silence.


	4. On the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favorite chapter so far.  
> Let's get things moving. Hope ya'll like it!

Labor Day weekend was upon them and all of Peter’s friends were returning from college for the three-day respite. There was an extra liveliness in Peter Saturday morning as he practically skipped to the store then took the usual route past the basketball courts. Tony wasn’t with him this morning as Peter had left extra early to meet up with his friends. 

“What’s up, man?” Ned greeted him with their handshake.

Peter hugged him at the end of it. “I missed you.”

“It’s only been a couple of weeks. I missed you too, bro.” Ned playfully punched his arm. “You should be with us, ya know? Instead of taking a gap year.”

“Eh, I just don’t really know what to do. Don’t wanna waste May’s money like that. Plus, I figured I’d stick around and help out for a little while.”

Ned didn’t hide the look he was giving Peter very well, but he didn’t say anything.

They began playing a one on one game while catching up. Ned began telling him about his classes and campus and the gaming setup he and his roommate had. He couldn’t wait until next year so he and Peter could rent an apartment together. Footsteps approaching soon interrupted them.

Peter glanced behind him to see Tony making his way towards them.

“Oh, hey, Tony,” he greeted the man before picking up speed and dunking the ball. 

Ned gave him a curious look before muttering, “Show off.”

“This is Tony, he’s staying at the B for a couple of weeks while he does business and whatnot.” 

Ned extended his hand, “Sup. I’m Ned. The best friend.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Mind if I play?”

“Not at all.”

Of course, like everything else, Tony seemed to have mastered basketball already. It ended up being Tony against Peter while Ned sat with a cool drink in the shade. At one point, Tony accidentally tripped Peter when faking to the left. He held out a hand which Peter gladly accepted and pulled himself up. Peter’s breath caught in his throat as Tony pulled a little too hard causing Peter to land against his chest. He thought he saw the elder’s eyes twinkling for a moment before he stepped away.

“Well, well, well. Find yourself a boyfriend?”

The voice of Peter’s childhood bully came out of nowhere. Great. At least they were already hot so they could just leave without it being so obvious that it was Flash’s presence as the cause. 

“Shut up,” Peter mumbled.

“Does MJ know?”

Peter’s blood ran cold. He didn’t want Tony getting the wrong impression of his other friend, MJ. Peter had developed somewhat of a crush on MJ their senior year, but that seemed to be the furthest from his mind this week with Tony around.

“Guess he is your type. Thin, no breasts.”

“Sorry, who the fuck are you?” Tony interjected walking straight up to Flash.

Peter was momentarily awestruck. Tony was defending him to Flash, the guy that tormented him all through his school years. He mentally slapped himself. He had to keep whatever was happening from unfolding.

“Just shut up, Flash,” Ned said.

He turned to Ned, “Aren’t you a little upset Peter’s fucking someone else?”

“Alright, listen here, asshole,” Tony said, stepping towards Flash until they were toe to toe.

Oh God, he had to say something that would get Tony to leave even if it upset him. He definitely didn’t want him to go to jail over someone like Flash.

“Just leave, Tony. You’re making things worse.”

Tony gave him a hurt look, and Peter automatically felt ashamed for making Tony leave when it very clearly should have been Flash. He watched Tony’s retreating figure down the sidewalk. Anger began to rise in his chest.

“Aw what’s wrong? Did daddy leave his little twink behind?”

Peter snapped and whipped around.

“Shut the _fuck_ up!” 

His fist moved of its own accord slamming into Flash’s jaw. The bully stumbled back. 

Peter looked around wildly then down at his hand which was throbbing from the impact.

This is why he didn’t see the return punch straight into his nose. Pain blacked out his vision and blood spurted out onto the ground. It was a hard hit. The force knocked him to the side, and he caught himself on his hands and knees gazing at the puddle..

“Fucking twink.” Flash muttered walking away.

Ned rushed to his side, “Dude! Are you okay? That was awesome and terrible at the same time!”

Peter groaned in response and took his shirt off to sop up some of the blood.

“That doesn’t look so good.”

“You think?”

Ned walked Peter home. They entered the side door into the kitchen where May was preparing lunch while Tony sat at the bar to keep her company. 

Tony saw Peter first. Concern flashed in his eyes as he jumped up to look at Peter’s nose.

“Hey, Peter- oh my God! What happened?” May exclaimed coming over to investigate as well.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he grumbled, going over to the cabinet to search for some aleve. 

He found the bottle and took four.

“Jesus, Peter,” Ned said from the doorway.

“Hurts.”

“I’m going to take him to get cleaned up,” Tony announced. He grabbed Peter by the shoulders and guided him along the path behind the pool.

They could hear Ned recounting the story to May in the kitchen.

Through his pain, Peter noticed that Tony was able to open his bedroom door immediately which meant he really had been the one to put the tie in his book. It was pretty much confirmed already. 

“Sit. Bed. Now.” Tony was talking in monosyllables. Peter could tell he was pissed.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because you’re angry.”

Tony laughed. But it wasn’t a real laugh. “You’re funny”

But it wasn’t funny.

Tony left the room and came back with a dark blue towel; one the blood wouldn’t stain so bad. “Here, kid.”

“Why do you always call me ‘kid’?” Peter asked taking the towel and adjusting some pillows so that he was leaning against the wall comfortably in an upright position. He didn’t want the blood dripping down the back of his throat. 

“You are a kid.”

“But I don’t want you to see me as a kid.”

Peter was feeling brave from the adrenaline rush of the past hour.

Tony walked over to the bed and leaned forward onto his hands, so their faces were close, “What do you want me to see you as?”

“Not a kid.”

“Doesn’t really answer the question.”

“I know.” He wasn’t brave enough to give the real answer.

Tony sighed and leaned back, “Take a nap, kid. I’ll see you later.”

Peter could’ve sworn he saw Tony glance over to his desk where the book sat. The tie was safely tucked away inside his pillowcase. 

“Stay with me?”

Tony paused debating with himself. He sighed, “Not a chance.”

Peter made a face. “But why?”

“No offense, kid, but I don’t want to be messed about. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Tony left before Peter could respond. He sighed in exasperation and slid down the pillows onto his side. 

So Tony was worried about his own feelings being hurt. Peter decided it was probably because he was unsure about his sexuality. He didn’t really know if he _liked_ Tony in that way although all the evidence was pointing in that direction. He felt infatuated with Tony. Being around him made him giddy and touching him was on a completely new level.

“Shit,” Tony murmured to himself, sinking down onto the sofa. 

The kid was going to be a problem. 

‘Stay with me?’ 

Those brown eyes looking at him so innocently not really knowing what he was asking for. The kid didn’t know Tony like Tony knew Tony. If the kid really knew Tony, he would run far away from Tony.

 _But would he?_ That voice inside his head whispered. _Would he really? Isn’t he just like… you?_

Peter was the smartest person in the room, charming when he wasn’t trying too hard, daddy issues. 

“No.” Tony said aloud. 

Christ, he was going crazy. Yet another reason to stay far from Peter Parker. He should get his bags, leave, stop himself. Before he did something Peter would regret. But he couldn’t.

“Peter okay?” Ned asked when he returned to the kitchen.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. Just needs a nap.”

“Alright, well, I better get going. Tell him I’ll see him tonight.”

“You don’t want to stay for lunch?” May asked sweetly.

“No. I have this family thing to get to.”

 _Ha. So, the kid had some experience with May’s cooking_.

“See you guys,” he waved and ducked out the door.

This left Tony and May. 

He was feeling slightly uncomfortable at the moment being around the kid’s aunt. So they hadn’t done anything yet, but it felt like every time they were alone together, they kept getting closer and closer to that pivotal moment. _No, this is wrong_.

“Flash has always been well… a bully towards Peter. But, Peter has always handled it pretty well. I don’t know what happened today to make him snap like that.”

“Yeah, he’s got a real hard-on for the kid.” Tony snorted.

May raised an eyebrow. Tony almost apologized then she tilted her head in consideration. “Maybe. Especially with you around.”

_Er, what?_

He choked on his drink. Had he heard that right?

“I mean, you’re a pretty cool guy. He’s my nephew, but he’s never received that kind of attention from anyone since…” She swallowed not wanting to say it out loud. “He has a crush on you, ya know?”

_What… is happening? Is this really happening?_

“Just don’t hurt him, okay?”

Tony started to pretend like he had no idea what May was talking about, but she had that zero-bullshit expression every mother had. The ‘don’t fuck with my kid’ look.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Okay.”

Then she held up a plate, “Lunch?”

When Peter awoke, it was nearing sunset. He could hear music and laughter down at the beach where the Labor Day bash was occurring. He winced when he accidentally bumped his nose. It wasn’t broken but was bruised pretty well. By the time he gathered enough energy to pull himself up, he could see bonfires along the beach with groups of families and friends. 

Many people from school came up to greet him as he made his way along the sand to where Tony was standing. MJ had found him before he could reach him.

“Nice.” She commented before enveloping Peter in a hug. It was funny how someone he had crushed on forever seemed to be more enthusiastic when he no longer cared.

“How have you been?”’

“Oh, you know, hanging out with May.”

“MJ!” Someone called out.

Tony looked in their direction at the mention of the name before turning his attention back to the group he was with.

MJ grabbed him by his hand and led him over to where her group of friends were standing. There were couples dancing to the music, and they were the only one not.

After a few awkward moments, MJ asked, “You wanna dance?”

“Not really.”

Then, Peter saw Tony dancing with one of the women from the group. He was spinning her around while she laughed overagetatedly, in Peter’s opinion.

“Actually, I very much would.”

Peter pulled her close and attempted to move his two left feet. After a few moments, Peter caught Tony’s eye across the beach. The man seemed conflicted. _Good_. Peter thought bitterly. 

“You seem preoccupied.” 

“Hm?”

“Who is he?”

He panicked for a moment and began to pull away, but MJ kept a firm grip.

“It’s okay. Who is he?”

Peter sighed. “Nobody.” MJ gave him a look. “He’s Tony. He’s staying with us.”

“Have you guys done it?”

“What? No!”

“Could’ve fooled me,” she smirked.

Guess it had been obvious. He glanced back over to see Tony still watching him. 

“He doesn’t like me like that. And even if he did, he wouldn’t do anything about it. He sees me as a kid.”

“Come on,” MJ said leaning in.

“What are you doing?”

“Making him jealous.”

Then, she put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Caught by surprise, his eyes were still open. _This is happening. Okay._ To make it believable, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled their bodies flush together.

When they pulled away, MJ let her hair fall over her face shielding her giggles from everyone.

“What?” Peter asked slightly panicked.

“Was that your first kiss?”

“Um. Maybe?”

“Shit, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to take it from you.”

“Y-you didn’t” He stammered looking in Tony’s direction. The man wasn’t paying any attention to them though. He had his arms wrapped around the waist of the woman, her back to him, deep in conversation with another important looking businessman. 

“Ugh,” Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That didn’t work at all.”

He felt extremely immature in that moment hanging out with his friends and kissing someone just to make his crush jealous. Meanwhile, his crush was living his best life, unaffected, and being an adult.

“Peter!” Ned yelled coming towards them. “Look!”

He pointed to the dixie cup he had in his hand not being very subtle at all.

“It’s alcohol!” He whisper-yelled..

“Dork,” MJ said when he got into earshot.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want some,” Ned said, waving it in front of her nose.

“God,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “What is that stuff?”

“Vodka,” Ned said, looking extremely pleased with himself.

“You know you need to mix it, right?”

“Of course. Let me go get some coke.”

MJ sighed, putting a hand to her forehead as he went in the direction of the tiki bar. “Oh, boy.”

When Ned came back, they were pleasantly surprised that he had acquired some orange juice.

“Now we’re talking,” MJ said then took a gulp.

_That little shit_.

He knew Peter had been looking over at him the entire evening. He wasn’t being subtle, jealousy plain as day all over his face. Tony really lost it when he began kissing that MJ girl. He decided to completely ignore the kid to not encourage the behavior. He was going to act like a kid, Tony was going to act like an adult.

 _Ridiculous_.

Later, the Ned kid brought out a dixie cup being obvious about its contents. When he looked back over the kids were taking turns drinking out of a larger cup. He really needed to monitor this situation. May had gone inside before any of this had begun, and he promised he would keep an eye on Peter. They were slowly starting to get louder, laughing obnoxiously and throwing out curse words.

“Goddammit,” he muttered untangling himself from the woman he was with. Two officers were approaching the group, and he ran up to them.

Thankfully, they stayed back while Tony handled it. The MJ girl wasn’t drunk like Peter and Ned, so she was able to take Ned while he grabbed a hold of Peter. The kid stumbled away calling out something about texting on the group chat tomorrow. If it were up to Tony, there would be no group chat. He was fuming. 

Tony put an arm around Peter to walk him up the beach towards the house. Peter stumbled on the steps, and Tony caught him praying he hadn’t hurt his back in the process.

He sighed heavily with great annoyance.

“Alright. Upsy daisy,” He picked Peter up in his arms. Thank God, he still worked out. He was breathing heavily by the time he got to the private quarters. He set Peter on his feet. He leaned heavily against the wall while Tony got the door open and kept him steady.

“If I wanted to deal with bratty drunk kids, I would've had them,” he muttered to himself.

“Thanks, Tony,” Peter said loudly, “But I’ve got it from here. You… just… go.”

Peter made a shooing motion with his hands.

Was he trying to shoo him? Like an unwanted dog? Tony had had enough.

He stepped into Peter’s personal space and lowered his voice. “One, lower your voice because your aunt is sleeping. Two, you don’t ‘got’ it from here because I just had to carry you up some _fucking_ steps.”

Even drunk, Peter looked taken aback and on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I’m just having a difficult time.”

Tony sighed, “Come on. Let’s just get you inside.”

He got Peter to his bedroom and flicked on the lamp. The kid was struggling with his shoes. God, was he going to have to undress the kid, too? He knelt down in front of Peter to pull the sandy shoes off. Peter struggled with his belt next. He sighed again and leaned forward. “Let me, Pete.”

Peter leaned back on his elbows on the bed and gazed at him. Tony quickly did what needed to be done, fingers shaking slightly at the fact that he was undressing the boy. He felt so dirty that he was getting hard from this. When he pulled off his jeans, Peter’s eyes turned sultry.

“Just fuck me already.”

“Excuse me?”

Peter leaned forward. “Please, just fuck me already.”

So, he had heard correctly. Holy fuck this was not happening. His dick twitched as Peter ran his fingers up Tony’s arms. Tony looked down at the bed focusing very hard on the thread count.

Tony stood up so his face wasn’t so near Peter’s crotch. “No.”

Peter threw up his hands in exasperation. “Why not?”

“Because you’re drunk! You wouldn’t be saying these things if you were sober.” Tony didn’t know who he was trying to convince more, Peter or himself.

Peter whined and laid back on the bed. He was quiet, and Tony thought he was asleep. He turned the kid on his side and covered him up then turned the lamp off and opened the door.

“I’m sorry I kissed MJ.”

Tony paused but didn’t say anything.

“I only did it to make you jealous. I hated watching you with that woman. I’m sorry.”

“Just get some rest, Peter.”


	5. Cessna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favorite chapter so far. After re-reading and editing, I'm over here squealing at what's to come. Hope y'all adore it as much as I do.  
> Also, there will be updates twice a week now with a double update on Saturday as we move into the next part of the series. Part 2 is completed right now, and Part 3 is halfway. There will be a part 4.

His head was pounding, and his mouth was dry.

 _Water_.

Peter hurried into the bathroom to drink straight from the sink. The next thing he did was relieve himself as his bladder felt it was about to burst. Nausea overtook him, and he dropped to his knees with his face in the toilet. 

When he was sure he couldn’t vomit anymore, he took a cold shower and caught himself in the mirror looking pale with circles under his eyes.

“I am never drinking again,” he said to his reflection

Peter took his normal path going by the pool. Tony was lounging in the sun seemingly unphased by the previous night.

“Have fun?” He called, “Pro tip. Drink a glass of water before going to bed. Also, get some greasy food on that tummy before you hurl again.”

Instead of going inside, Peter headed over to the lounger next to Tony’s. “How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess. Well, not so lucky,” he sighed leaning forward.

“Were you watching me?”

“I think everyone was watching you. Had to pay the cops to keep them from taking you and your friends away for public indecency.” For the first time that morning, he turned to look at him. “What were you thinking?”

Tony looked thunderous, worse than he had with Flash. Peter didn’t know if he could handle Tony looking at him in this way.

“I-I don’t know. Just wanted a bit of fun, I guess?” 

“Yeah, I bet,” he scoffed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He was getting a bit defensive now. How dare the man toy with his emotions then question him like he was his father? 

“You don’t remember, do you?” 

“What?”

“I had to put you to bed last night.”

“You did?”

“That’s not all,” Tony looked out towards the ocean. “You made a pass at me which I rejected, by the way. I did not take advantage of your insobriety. Then-”

Peter groaned, “There’s more?’

“You apologized for kissing your friend and that you only did so to make me jealous.”

Heat rushed into Peter’s face. He couldn’t meet Tony’s eyes, but since everything was out in the open, he figured he had nothing else to lose. “So, did it work?”

Tony looked at him like he had three heads.

“Are you kidding me right now? You were drunk on a beach, making out with a girl you don’t even like to make a 48-year-old man jealous.”

“You’re 48?”

Tony sprang to his feet. “This is where you zip it! The _adult_ is talking!”

Peter shrank back.

“If it weren’t for me, you would be in jail right now. Jail. Were you really going to waste your poor aunt’s money to bail you out of trouble?”

Peter didn’t know if it was the sudden male authority or the reference to May, but anger boiled up inside of him. Who the fuck did this man think he was? He wasn’t his dad. He wasn’t Uncle Ben. 

“Fuck you.” 

Peter said the words quietly but with meaning. Tony looked taken aback for a minute. Peter stepped forward looking the older man in the eye. They were toe to toe, chests heaving, Peter wanting to throw punches and Tony wanting to strangle him. He pushed past the man jostling him as he walked by.

“You don’t know me. You’re just some twink from New York.”

 _Shit_. Oh God, why did he say that? Tony’s obvious insecurity. His own, really.

“Oh, twink am I? Let me know when you’re done with this whole jealous immature act then come find me when you’re ready to talk.”

He barely heard the words as he stumbled down the steps to the beach. The day was much cooler than the previous week. Labor Day had arrived, and the weather seemed to know it. The sun, however, was still shining in his face as if mocking his hangover.

In the back of his mind, he knew he would have to apologize at some point. Tony had only been looking out for him. He was lucky that Tony even gave him the time of day. He felt young at that moment. Immature. Everything that Tony would never be attracted to. He just wanted to be around the man. He had less than a week before Tony would leave, forgetting all about Peter and La Mer. 

After walking a couple of kilometers down the beach, he sat down heavily in the sand. He remembered when his parents would take him down here to play. Then it was Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Then it was May. Now, it was just him. He picked the sand up and let it slide through his fingers slowly. The immature part of him still felt responsible for his family members’ deaths. But, the mature part, the part Tony would like told him that it was a cosmic fluke. Parker luck even.

He wanted to find Tony and tell him seriously all that he was feeling. He wanted to quote Peter Pan back to him to get his reaction. He wanted Tony to not look at him in disappointment. He wanted Tony to give him the time of day.

Sighing, he got up and took his usual morning walk ignoring his growling stomach. It would be his penance for acting like a complete fool. 

It wasn’t uncommon to find a guest seated along the rocky wall above the sandy brush. Between the disfigured bushes below was the path that led to the beach. They would sit dangling their feet six feet above the earth and stare towards the ocean as if the horizon, the place where the water and sky met, was staring back at them. It was a battle of stares. It was the worst place to watch a sunset because the sun didn’t actually set on the water. Guests often times forgot this aspect. Many family pictures had been ruined due to the minor detail that the sun does not set in the east. It was midafternoon when Peter, book in hand, stumbled upon Tony sitting in his reading spot. 

There was a tree slightly too close to the wall that was perfect for leaning against. They had been meaning to uproot the tree for years because it was slowly destroying the wall. It seemed as if the land the house was situated upon would slowly slide into the ocean one day.

“I hope you’re not waiting for the sunset.”

Peter had been wanting the cliche jump scare, but Tony seemed to have sensed his presence.

“I don’t like hot weather actually.”

“Really.”

“Really,” Tony laughed.

“Well you picked a hell of a time to come here. May I?”

A shrug. 

Peter sat down a little way down the wall.

“I came at the recommendation of someone else actually, a previous guest.”

Peter squinted through the sun. “Who?”

“A secretary. I slept with her a few times. She came here for her honeymoon. No, I mean I slept with her before she even dated her now husband.”

“Hmmm.”

“You must think I’m a dick.”

“No... I don’t. Just trying to figure out why you’re telling me this.”

“I thought it would interest you.”

He repeated Peter’s words from a few days before. Double meaning. If crypticness could be mastered, they had done it. Peter loathed not being brave enough to call him out. Instead, he dropped his book on the sand beneath them. He did this for the sole purpose of showing that he could pull himself back up the six-foot wall. 

If Tony looked, Peter would say it. If he looked away, Peter would stay silent. 

Peter stayed silent anyway.

Instead, he apologized for his behavior earlier that day.

“Thanks, kid,” Tony said looking out at the water.

“Everyone says I’m such a good kid, but they don’t see inside my head. I don’t feel like a good person, Tony. I know I do all the right things, get the grades, help my aunt. But my head’s fucked up.”

“It’s okay, Pete,” Tony put a hand on Peter’s knee. “You’ve been through a lot and at such a young age, more than most go through in a lifetime.”

“You know how my parents died?”

Peter was looking down, focusing on Tony’s hand as if analyzing every line. 

“You don’t have to go into all that.”

“But I want to.”

“Peter…”

“Dad had a private pilot’s license. He had wanted to fly commercially, but they had the inn to take care of. He bought a Cessna off of his flight instructor. He flew for years without a problem. He took Mom out for a night ride; she didn’t like to go too but often flying at night was her favorite because you could see all the lights. She went that night. Dad used to say night flights were the most beautiful but the most dangerous.”

He cleared his throat and leaned back. “Engine failure. They were only 300 feet above the runway.”

Peter clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “I used to want to be a pilot, like Dad.”

Oh, that would explain the toy airplane on his shelf, Tony thought to himself.

“You don’t anymore?”

_Obviously, Tony. Obviouslsy._

“Is it morbid if I do?”

“I don’t know. Airplane crashes happen one in every 5.4 million. I googled it one time.”

“Parker luck, though. Probably shouldn’t.”

“Parker luck?”

“Yeah. First my parents, then Uncle Ben.”

“Now that is kind of morbid.”

They sat in silence staring out at the water.

“Aren’t you a bit old for all of this? The girls? The stag trips? Aren’t you supposed to settle down and have kids?”

“I don’t think that’s in the cards for someone like me.”

Peter blinked at him letting what he had just heard soak into his ears. The confirmation whirling around in his head like a fan being slowly turned up. Tony looked at the boy in the way he always did, giving nothing but everything away with a cynical gaze that led you astray just when you thought you were coming to an answer. Peter was slowly beginning to realize that Tony knew that he had been watching. Peter was beginning to wonder if he had done all of this for his benefit, slowly leading Peter into his honey trap. Crumb by crumb, letting Peter see a little then just a little more- until Peter realized he couldn’t move from the sticky sweet trap. He was caught. Had this been Stark’s game all along?

No, he decided. It hadn’t. He decided that from what he had observed so far that the man’s behavior wasn’t calculated in a way to make Peter fall for him. It was calculated in the way to suggest Peter already had and was only realizing it.

Later, Tony surprised Peter by asking if he wanted to go fishing. It was after dinner, and they were cleaning up while May was taking a phone call.

Suddenly, Tony’s lips were at his ear, and he repeated Peter’s words from over a week ago. “The best bites happen after dinner.”

The hair on the back of his neck rose and goosebumps appeared along his arms. Would it be in Peter’s head to assume there was a double entendre? 

Tony chuckled and moved away.

May appeared in the doorway, “Oh, thanks guys. I’ll take it from here. You go enjoy yourselves.”

God, did she know?

It happened when they were fishing. 

Peter was struggling to fix the line after it had been broken by a large fish. His fingers were shaking thinking about Tony’s words at the wall and then in the kitchen. 

“Here, let me,” Tony said, reaching for the pole. Their fingers brushed sending a bolt of electricity up his arm. He jumped slightly. Why was he so nervous? Why couldn’t he just play it cool like Tony? 

“You good?”

No, he wasn’t good.

He looked Tony in the eyes, breathing deeply. His eyes flickered down to Tony’s lips. 

“‘She asked where he lived. Second to the right’” Peter said, voice shaking, “‘And straight on till morning.”

“You caught me,” Tony said hands up in surrender. 

Peter closed the distance between the two and pressed his lips to Tony’s. He pulled back quickly to see Tony’s reaction. The older man’s eyes were wide but unsurprised. 

He wasn’t rejecting him. Confidence surged through his veins, and he grabbed the man’s neck and kissed him wet and hot. They rode out the kiss until Tony took a hold of his arms to pull him off frantically looking around. There were only a few people in the distance. He was breathing hard. They both were.

“I’ve never done that before.”

Peter looked at Tony in confusion. “Neither have I.”

“No, I mean kissed a man in public.”

“Neither have I.”

The man was seriously looking like he was about to have a heart attack. 

“Lighten up,” Peter said. “You’re gonna give yourself a heart attack.”

Tony scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

Peter was grinning ear to ear though. He was overcome with joy that he had been able to finally kiss Tony.

“Did you like it?” Peter asked looking up from underneath his lashes.

“Like it?” Tony had a bewildered expression on his face. He snatched Peter’s hand and placed it on his crotch. He was hard. _Oh, God, I’m touching Tony’s dick._ “Does that answer your question?”

Instead of replying, he quickly looked around before turning their hands, so Tony’s palm was on his own hard dick. Tony drew in a sharp breath. “Fuck, you’re so young.”

Peter moved their hands back and forth so that Tony was masturbating him.

“Okay, jailbait,” Tony said, taking his hand back, “I think that’s enough for tonight.”

He pouted. “Just one more kiss?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Tony replied. “Same spot.”

With that, he picked up his pole and recast the line.

‘Tomorrow morning’ was such a vague time. Peter spent the night tossing and turning under his covers in anticipation, replaying the feeling of Tony’s lips on his own. It was after 2, when he finally fell asleep. He woke with a start. Sunlight was coming through the window. Fuck. He’d overslept. Upon finding his watch, he sighed seeing that it was only 9 am. 

The lounger next to the pool was empty which was promising. Tony must be waiting already by the water. He grabbed a muffin from the kitchen before calling to May that he would be at the beach.

She had their logs and a calculator out on the table, going through them meticulously to make sure everything was right. He cringed at the sight, pitying her, but she always seemed to enjoy the mundane task.

The morning was cool, and the ocean breeze was almost chilling. He took the stone steps two at a time and landed on the sand. In the distance, he could see Tony sitting in the sand, water occasionally brushing his toes.

“Hey! Tony!” He called, waving.

Tony turned his head in the direction of his voice. He was wearing sunglasses with dark lenses and gold frames. Fuck. Peter’s heart skipped a beat. The man waved back, a lazy smile on his face and stood up.

“Hey,” Peter said, stopping in front of him.

Tony flashed his teeth in response and gestured with his hand. “I thought we could go for a walk.”  
Not the greeting he had been expecting. He wanted to kiss Tony but was suddenly afraid Tony was about to start a rejection speech and say last night was all a mistake. To gage where they were at, “How are you?”

“I’m… well.” 

It was awful not being able to see Tony’s expression from behind his glasses.

Peter noted that Tony didn’t return the question. He looked towards the horizon over the ocean preparing himself for disappointment so badly wishing that he had kissed him just one more time last night to seal the memory of Tony’s lips.

They passed the tiki bar that had been boarded up after the Labor Day bash. Out of nowhere, Tony grabbed him by the collar and pushed him backwards, feet quickly moving towards the structure. He was almost afraid of the other man’s tense expression. They were out of sight behind the stand and between a row of trees. Peter didn’t know whether to be scared or aroused. 

_Oh, definitely aroused._

Tony ripped off his sunglasses and looked Peter in the eyes, intensely searching for something there. 

“Mr. Stark? Tony?’ Peter gasped, “What are you do-”

The man pressed his lips roughly to his, and Peter let out a moan as the sensation immediately went to his cock. Tony’s tongue entered his mouth and his hands dropped from Peter’s collar to his waist before pushing under Peter’s shirt. 

The older man broke the kiss and began kissing Peter’s neck. 

“Oh, God, Tony,” Peter moaned.

“I thought about you,” Tony said between kisses. “All night.”

 _Oh, this is happening. This is happening. I can’t believe this is happening_. Peter pressed his erection into Tony’s hip.

“Mmmm, we need to stop,” Tony said, pulling his hips away.

“B-but I want you!” Peter insisted, following Tony’s hips.

“Stop, or I just might make your first time right here,” he said darkly.

Peter gulped. 

“Let’s go get breakfast,” Tony suggested.

“Now?!” Peter looked around quickly becoming aware that they were on a very public beach even if hidden from sight.

“Yeah.”

Tony replaced his sunglasses and readjusted himself before strolling out from behind the wooden structure. Peter bit his lip considering masturbating on the spot. _No, Jail. Think jail_.

“Did you know,” he said, running to catch up with Tony. “The age of consent here is 16?”

“I googled that like the second day I was here.”

Whoa. Tony had been thinking about him like that all along. 

“Oh, well I googled it last night. Just in case.” In a moment of full disclosure. “I watched you. That night.”

Tony swallowed. “You really don’t do subtle well.”

“Hey, Tony? I’m still, like, really hard.”

“Oh, boy,” the man said, running a hand through his hair. “You’re not making this easy on me. I’m trying to do the honorable thing.”

“But I don't _want_ you to do the honorable thing.”

Something occurred to Peter. He stopped walking.

“Wait, is that why you had that man over? That second night?”

Tony stopped walking, too, a guilty look on his face. “I was trying not to do exactly what we’re doing right now.”

Peter shrugged, “I like what we’re doing. I like you.”

Tony offered a smile and squeezed his hand before dropping it.

They had breakfast then Tony said he had business to attend to. They parted ways, and he sighed heavily watching the boy take his usual path home, his steps almost a caper. As usual, Tony didn’t have any pressing business to attend to. He just needed the time to think away from the boy. After the events of this morning, he needed some space from the intoxication that was Peter Parker.

The coffee shop was emptier now that the tourists had gone home. His iced brew was set in front of him. _Thank Christ for coffee_.

Now he just had to figure out this Peter thing.

But after caffeine, Tony still couldn’t think straight, so he took a walk on the beach which eventually led to the mainland where he had a late lunch which led to drinks at a bar in the evening. He gazed into the liquor, head in hand. Even liquor didn’t stifle the want, the need that was developing in him to get more Peter Parker. The bartender’s tits weren’t doing anything either.

Is that it then? Will I never have the need for another woman after Peter Parker? He was almost angry with the boy for being so intoxicating. He had constantly been pushing and pushing, testing his luck, touching Tony when he got the chance. Tony had stupidly let him and had returned the touches. Then there was that thing on the beach. Twice. He had wanted to press Peter into the wood and fuck him, hard. 

“Here, hun,” the bartender set a drink in front of him. “This one’s on the house.”

So, he did look that miserable.

“Who is she?” The woman asked, leaning on the counter in front of him.

“It’s a he,” Tony responded. Wait, why was he telling a perfect stranger this?

“Oh. Does he know?”

“Oh, yes,” Tony sighed, taking a long drink. “That’s the problem.”

“You married?”

“No,” he scoffed.

“Is he?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Then, what’s the problem?”

He shrugged his shoulders unwilling to continue. This definitely couldn’t get to the media. Plus, if the woman knew the whole story, she would probably throw his drink all over him. He deserved it.

“Oh, God,” he pressed a hand to his face. “I still have to walk back.”

“Here, I’ll call you a cab,” she said, giving him a pitying look. “Where to?”

“La Mer.”

“Oh, I love them. Really sad about the kid’s parents and uncle.”

Oh, that’s right. Small town. Great. Hopefully she wouldn’t put two and two together. He didn’t need the town chasing him out with pitchforks.

Peter trudged up the pathway between the brush and up the stone steps. May was swinging on the front porch lazily pushing herself back and forth, a book in her lap. He sat down with a huff next to her on the swing. He wanted to tell her everything that was happening to him, but he couldn’t find the words because he himself hardly knew what was transpiring.

“You know watching you two is kinda painful.”

Peter turned his neck so sharply to look at his aunt that there was a faint pop.

She simply gave him a knowing smile before turning back to her book. 

Well, that was something. All this time he had thought that they had been pulling the wool over everyone’s eyes. He thought that this had been their secret that only they shared which made it more special in a way. He thought back to last Saturday on the beach when MJ had hinted at it as well. He had been too lost in his own mind and feelings as he had watched Tony dance with the woman. Maybe it was obvious to everyone around them, and everyone was wondering which of the pair was putting things off. They probably all thought it was Peter who was pursuing the elder while being politely turned down. They must think of Tony as honorable.

Peter knew this wasn’t entirely true as the man had entered Peter’s room, he had agreed to fishing, had the jealous spark in his eye around MJ, had googled the age of consent before Peter even knew he liked the man. Maybe Peter had just observed him so often in the past couple of weeks that he knew every facial expression better than he knew his own. Couple of weeks. They had wasted so much time. 

Tony still wasn’t back yet. When May had gone to the sitting room for the evening, Peter sought out the extra key. He let himself into the room and sighed laying down on the bed. The heavenly scent around him did wonders to his body. Before long, he had himself in his hand and moaned thinking back to the same night he had seen Tony being sucked.

Just before he came, the door opened.

He jumped in shock and pulled the covers over him.

Tony’s face didn’t seem surprised. Perhaps he had been listening outside the door. 

“Please, continue.”

Peter looked at him like he was crazy. Tony folded his arms and leaned against the desk.

He debated for a minute before sticking his hand under the covers.

“I want to see.”

Peter gulped and grabbed courage from an abyss that he wasn’t previously aware of. Gently, he pushed back the covers to reveal himself watching Tony’s face. His expression was almost impassive. 

“Please, continue,” he repeated.

Peter’s chest moved up and down rapidly as he began pleasuring himself once more. It was so much sweeter with the man watching. He felt himself getting close once more, and his back began arching. 

Suddenly, Tony knelt next to him and grabbed his neck, so he was staring into the dark eyes. This sent him over the edge.

He called out the man’s name.

When it was over, he didn’t know whether to be embarrassed, confused, or relieved.

Tony unexpectedly dipped his finger into the mess on Peter’s chest and brought it up to his lips where he rubbed it on like a chapstick before letting his tongue flick out, licking it away.

Peter whimpered at this.

The man got up and went to the bathroom coming back with a towel. This seemed to strangely shadow the day of the nosebleed. He wiped Peter’s chest and stomach before tossing the towel on the desk. 

He sat down on the bed next to Peter. Shame was beginning to make itself known. The relief was slowly disappearing from his body.

Tony cupped his chin in hand and moved Peter’s head side to side, analyzing. “This is why I don’t want to. You regret it, and we haven’t even done anything.”

Regret? Peter didn’t regret it. He was ashamed at the fact he couldn’t control his emotions or actions in the way Tony did. He told him this.

“Hardly. I can barely control myself around you. Haven’t you learned anything the past couple of weeks? I’ve found every chance to be around you. I can’t keep myself away.”

“Then, why are we fighting it?” Peter asked in exasperation. “Make love to me, Tony. We don’t have any time left.”

“I want you to be sure.”

Peter scoffed.

“Think about it tomorrow. If you still want this, come find me.”

Peter opened his mouth to protest this.

Tony held up a hand, “Trust me on this. I want to know that you thought this through and chose me anyway.”

He nodded. It sounded fair. 

Peter Parker was making it very difficult for Tony to do the right thing. But what was the right thing anymore? Even his aunt was in on it. God, how messed up was that? Peter was a seventeen-year-old kid with a questionable sexual identity and raging hormones. A kid that was also too smart for his age and was more in Tony’s league than anyone Tony had met. 

Except the age thing. 

What even is age though? It’s just a number, right? Tony was sure his brain hadn’t reached maturity until ten years ago. So, theoretically, that made him only 35 if the male brain didn’t reach maturity until the age of 25 and since he had reached that ten years ago. Math. 

_Still creepy._

But, wouldn’t it be better if he just accepted it and moved on? 

Peter Parker was his Achilles heel. That much he knew. This would all lead to his eventual downfall. He knew it in his heart. Maybe not now, but it would all catch up to him. Someone like Tony couldn’t leave someone like Peter alone, throw him to the wolves so to speak. The wolves would eat his poor Peter up. So, he would do the responsible thing and sleep with the kid. Rip the band aid off, so that no one could hurt him when Tony wasn’t around.

But what if Peter doesn’t show up tonight.

_You know he will._

There he was, laid out on the lounger, sunglasses that Tony had bought for him.

_Sugar daddy, much?_

Eating a fucking popsicle. Sucking it down his throat on purpose, trying to rile Tony up. He wouldn’t budge though. Peter Parker would have to come to his room tonight. The kid would have to make the first move which could have arguably been last night, but Tony knew he wasn’t supposed to have seen that. It was supposed to have been a private moment.

After a tension filled dinner, Tony excused himself to his room claiming to have a headache. There, he calmed his rapid heartbeat. All the things he thought before seemed to be in reverse. What if he really cared more about Peter? What if he was the heart broken one?

He was… _nervous_. What if the kid didn’t like what he had to offer? Rejected him in his naked, vulnerable state?

He shivered. If it were anyone else, fine. But not Peter. He couldn’t take it if it was Peter.

After a few hours, he thought he had calmed his nerves. Then he saw the shadow cross the pathway, heard the footsteps, felt the vibrations of the tapping on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to post the last chapter on Saturday! Also, there will be a double update on Saturday as I will be posting the first chapter of the next part in this series, Refractory. Thank you all for reading so far :)


	6. Where does the good go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy the ending of Part 1 of my series, Where does the good go?

The house was dark with only nightlights that lit the pathway up the stairs. He felt like an intruder in his own home as he quietly made his way to the door at the end of the hall. Tonight, there were no creaks or squeaky floorboards like the universe was encouraging Peter. This is the moment he was anticipating the hesitation. He had lounged around all afternoon knowing Tony had a wonderful view of the pool deck. The scent of his unwashed, sun kissed skin emanating from his body. This combined with the sunscreen and chlorine, he hoped would leave a lasting mark in Tony’s consciousness. He knew there was nothing more after this. But he did want to be remembered. 

Now that he was in front of the door, nerves gripped his stomach. Should he just go back to the safety of his warm bed where he could dabble in childhood just a little longer? Or was he ready to take the plunge? Straight into the cold waters of adulthood. He wanted Tony, needed him. Needed to feel his body against his, moving, undulating. 

He knocked on the door. There was the padding of footsteps. The door swung open.

Tony stood in front of him, eyes wild in mischief and was it fear Peter was detecting? He quickly ducked into the room, resting his back on the closed door. Their chests rose in unison as they searched each other’s eyes.

“I’m glad you hesitated.” Tony said.

A tilt of the head. 

He did in fact understand what the elder meant. He was glad he did too.

Tony stepped closer, testing. 

“I-I don’t know what to do,” Peter admitted, staring at his bare feet on the floor, cheeks flaming.

The other man caressed his cheek, “You’re so beautiful, Pete. I’ll show you. Let me know if you want me to stop.”

Pained and pleasured moans echoed around the house. 

It was the most intimate thing Peter had ever experienced in his life; the moment Tony entered him staring into his eyes. When Peter cried out at the pain, Tony stopped.

“No, please!” Peter had begged. “I need this.”

He held his mouth, tears leaking from his eyes.

The sight caused Tony’s own eyes to prickle. Emotion rolled through him. He cared so much for the younger man beneath him, and he didn’t have the words to express himself. He moved his hips and held him tight, caressing his face, murmuring sweet nothings.

Peter came first, crying out in weak sobs of ecstasy. “Needed this, needed this,” he kept murmuring.

“Oh, _oh!_ ,” Tony came, burying his face into the other’s sweet neck. 

When it was over, Tony dipped his finger into the cum on Peter’s chest. Realizing what he was doing, Peter buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Tony licked his fingers and moaned obscenely. “Mmm, you taste so good.”

“I- I want to taste you, too.” Peter said cheeks going impossible redder.

“Give it a couple of hours, and I’ll let you…” Tony trailed off. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

In the shower, they soaped each other, washing the other’s most intimate parts. Later, Peter tasted the older man. They cuddled until the morning light shown through the window.

“I had better go,” Peter whispered.

He disentangled himself while Tony watched him dress with dark, lustful eyes. “Will you come back tonight?”

Peter’s eyes shifted to the floor. He was quite sore, but he didn’t want to miss his last opportunity to be with Tony. “Yeah.”

Back inside their private quarters, he took some pain medication.

When he awoke later, he was in a foul mood. His ass hurt, and his head was splitting from not getting enough sleep. It was only eleven. He stumbled across the hallway to the bathroom.

“Peter?” May called. “I need your help.”

“Just a second,” he said, closing the door.

There was a crash in the living room. He carried on with his business, head throbbing at the loud noise.

He peaked out; May was cleaning up some glass.

“What broke?”

May didn’t respond, and she was sniffling.

“May?”

It was a picture of his parents, one taken of the pair outside of his father’s Cessna. The frame was still intact, but the glass was shattered. 

“Why do you have this?”

“Tony wanted to see some old photos of you,” May explained.

“Where is he?”

“Outside, on the lounger.”

He took the frame in one hand and marched out the door, closing it loudly.

Tony was twiddling with his phone on the lounger. He sat up, smiling, when he saw Peter. “Hey, honey. How’d you sleep?”

“Mind your own business,” he spat, waving the frame around.

Tony let out a low whistle. “Wow. Um, I’m sorry?”

Peter scoffed. “Even when you apologize, it sounds sarcastic. I’m starting to wonder if you have a sincere cell in your body.”

“Peter,” Tony lowered his voice and leaned forward. “What’s going on here? Am I missing something?”

He bristled, frustrated that he didn’t know how to communicate what he was feeling. “I’m going for a walk.”

Photo still in hand, Peter marched towards the steps and down to the beach. It was an overcast, windy day. The clouds were taunting him. He knew summer was over, that today was their last day, and tonight was their last night. And he would be too _sore_ to enjoy it.

He found himself on the dock he had taught Tony to fish on and sat down, wincing at the pain. A sudden urge to throw the photo into the ocean came over him. He brought his hand up and almost threw it. But he stopped himself and forced himself to look at it.

His mom was gorgeous and excited, blonde hair coming out of her updo while his father had one arm wrapped around her and the other hand was resting on the Cessna, smiling proudly. He was so angry. Angry at the Cessna, angry his dad wanted it in the first place, angry that the picture was so beautiful.

Tony watched the boy from afar not wanting to intrude. He sighed, chin in hand. God, this was terrible. It had only just begun, and it was ending so soon. Tomorrow. It almost would’ve been better not to have come at all. He couldn’t imagine if he had stayed at the office now. Life before Peter felt like ten years ago. 

He realized Peter was waving him over. 

He smiled and waved back, climbing down the steps. On the dock, he sat down next to the boy and put his arm around him.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, leaning into him. “I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”

Tony waved a hand, “It’s in the past, already forgotten.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” his voice cracked, lower lip wobbling.

“I know kid, I know,” Tony’s voice was high and tight. “Jesus Christ.”

He took his glasses off and pinched his fingers to his nose. 

“Tony?” 

“Mmm,” Tony held up a finger. “Mm.”

They sat together in silence, leaning against each other.

Tony pushed in a little further, “Gah! No! We need to stop.”

“I can take it. Oh, Tony, I just want you inside me again so badly.”

“Peter, no, you’re bleeding. Something’s wrong. I’ve hurt you.”

He pulled out, and Peter’s shoulders began to shake.

“No, no. Baby, please don’t cry.” he grabbed Peter up in his arms desperately trying to show the kid he was very much wanted.

“I just don’t want to disappoint you.” He sobbed, then. “Plus, I’m so hard it almost hurts. We don’t have any time left. I want to spend this time fucking. I want you to fuck me so hard that the memory is burned into me. That way, when you leave, I’ll still feel you.”

Tony was taken aback by the strong words; afraid Peter’s youth was clouding his judgement. What if the kid felt more towards him? What if he had fucked him up forever?

 _Impossible_ , a voice whispered in the back of his mind. _You know you want him more than he’ll ever want you._

“Here, take me,” Tony whispered, turning around. “Fuck me, Peter. I can take it.”

Peter latched onto his side, panic in his eyes. “I- I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how.”

Tony poured lube all over his hand and began prepping himself. Peter watched him wide-eyed. He licked his lips.

“You would really let me do it?”

“There’s not a lot I wouldn’t let you do.”

Then, Tony did the most beautiful thing Peter had ever seen. He spread his legs. It was so raw and vulnerable to see Tony offering himself up in this way for him.

“I’m really nervous,” he said when Tony beckoned him forward.

“Come here, sweetie.”

Peter moaned slightly at the name, closing his eyes to burn it to memory. He knelt forward before slowly bringing himself to hover above Tony. The change in power was astonishing. Tony gazed up at him, lustily, vulnerably. He wanted to do this right.

“Let me know if I’m hurting you,” Peter pleaded. “Don’t downplay it.”

“Okay,” Tony whispered.

He lined himself up with Tony’s wet entrance becoming impossibly harder. He let out a shaky breath before pushing gently at the hole. Tony didn’t seem nearly as tight as Peter was. It wasn’t a bad thing. Peter wondered briefly if he had done this before.

“Come on, baby, give me more,” Tony’s voice was whiny. Peter had never heard this tone before. It shocked him that he could make Tony Stark beg.

Peter complied and pushed in further. Tony let out a long moan. Pleasure was enveloping his dick, and he was fighting hard not to just let go and get his pleasure.

“Oh, fuck,” Peter said desperately, “C- can I move? Please? Oh, mmmm.”

Tony didn’t reply but nodded and pulled Peter’s hips hard, so he slipped all the way in, their pelvis’s flush together.

“No, no. I don’t wanna cum. Oh.” He moaned long and loud. “I have to start moving. This is going to be fast.”

Peter moved his hips rapidly almost brutally, every moan from Tony going to his head. 

“Oh, Pete.” He kept saying over and over again until he came.

This sent Peter over the edge, calling out.

Afterwards, Tony pulled Peter to him again. They didn’t talk a lot that night. There wasn’t much left to say.

There seemed to be a bigger breakfast than usual laid out the following morning. May was nowhere to be found. They ate in silence, neither feeling very hungry. The guestbook was laid on the table, open to a page Peter didn’t recognize.

It was a photo neither knew May had taken. Peter was in the driver’s seat of Tony’s car beaming at the man while Tony smiled fondly back.

Tony smiled and pulled the book closer, “I love that photo.”

“I’ll send you a copy.”

They both jumped at May’s voice in the doorway.

“We’ve really enjoyed having you, Tony. Feel free to come back anytime.”

“Thank you, May. I appreciate everything you two have done.” Tony stood to give the woman a hug.

She seemed surprised but eventually folded herself into the man’s arms and whispered, “Thank you” into Tony’s ear so only the man could hear. ‘Thank you?’ He wanted to say. ‘Thank you for banging your nephew or thank you for not hurting him?’ What was he supposed to say to that?

“I’m going to the store,” she called on her way out the door giving them privacy to say their good-byes. 

They made love one last time, emotionally staring into each other’s eyes.

“Please, let me carry your bag.”

Tony, reading the pain in his face, set the bag down between the pair. Understanding the significance of leaving the way he had come, he followed Peter out and down the stairs. This time, Peter carried the bag all the way out and loaded it into the trunk. He stared into the trunk for a few moments debating whether or not he should climb in as well. Tony’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to the place where he was standing.

Peter opened his mouth to utter the words on his mind.

“Don’t say them.”

He nodded.

The pair hugged and shook hands. Instead of being soft like the first day, the grip was firm as the pair tried to memorize each other’s hands. The elder climbed into his car and began driving down the hill. Peter forced a smile on his face, so that if Tony looked in the mirror, which he knew he would, there would be a happy face ready to welcome back to the inn. 

The smile was more of a grimace which was just as well because he was sure the eyes he met were red with tears.

Tony’s room remained empty the following week. Each night, Peter would return to the room to reminisce. He stayed awake most of the night occasionally falling into light slumber. He usually fell asleep by the first morning light. He would sleep a few hours and take his morning walk to the store. He would imagine Tony at his side walking with him. The weather seemed to have changed with the businessman's departure which was just as well because it fit Peter’s mood so well.

Peter and May had returned to the sitting room to watch a show in the evenings. He wouldn’t really see the show though and would instead gaze out the window toward the pool loungers or out the opposite window down the driveway expecting a white car to pull up at any given moment.

“Peter,” May’s gentle voice called.

He was currently in a daydream where Tony had pulled up to the house and begged Peter to come with him.

‘You don’t even have to pack, dear. I’ll buy you everything you need and more.’

To which Peter would respond, ‘I only need you.’

Then he would wave out the car window to May as he began his new life.

Truthfully, he did like the way they had ended. It was tragic and memorable and left each wanting more. It wasn’t spent or stale or boring. Instead it was like leaving a party during the height of the excitement, the best way to leave when you have something you would miss. The daydreams were just a side effect. 

“Peter,” May repeated.

“Hmm?”

“Could you get the room back together before tomorrow afternoon?”

He nodded and picked himself up off the couch, heading up the stairs.

Funny how May didn’t need to refer to whose room. Of course, she meant Tony’s room. Peter spent the last night in the room making love to himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to return to the room after tonight. Tony’s scent would be gone and replaced with the next inhabitant.

The next guests were an elderly couple. He watched them exit their car and slowly begin their way up the steps. There was something sweet in the fact he and Tony would not see each other in this way. Their faces would be imprinted in each other’s minds in this exact time stamp. 

He wouldn’t return to this room. He couldn’t. Not ever.

Never.

He heard himself whisper, “Never is an awfully long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Ch.1 of Part 2: Refractory...


End file.
